


Door-Slam-Jam

by OverlordPenguin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna POV, Elsanna Shenanigans May Submission, F/F, Modern AU, Office Sex, first-person pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordPenguin/pseuds/OverlordPenguin
Summary: Anna hated her new job, that is until she ends up trapped in a file room with a certain blonde.





	Door-Slam-Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elsanna Shenanigans May Prompt "Stuck".

Strange hands roamed over my body, exciting every nerve inside me! Her tongue pushed its way past my lips with no resistance, a possessive growl sounding in the back of her throat.

I can barely think, my mind totally focused on the hands rolling up my skirt, nails scratching along my thighs in the most delicious way. My hands struggled against their makeshift bonds, but it didn’t loosen in the slightest. Talk about talent! Who knew a silk tie could be so goddamn strong? And who knew this platinum blonde would be so good at tying one?

“Aah!”

I couldn’t stop the scream at the back of my throat when her fingers slipped past the last thin layer of cloth between us. In that moment, I thank whatever gods take credit for the blessings that led me to this moment. How is it that this blonde goddess has me flat on my back in the middle of a dusty file room at the job I absolutely hate, moaning out everything but a name I don’t even know!?

~o~

_Ninth floor. Go left. End of hall… this must be it…_

After three elevator rides, three staircase trots, nine long hallways, about three wrong doors, and a run in with my CEO’s abominable secretary, I had finally arrived. The executive file room. It was a long journey, but I managed to beat the odds! The reward… was a room so unimpressive I was actually disappointed. 

Oh and dust… enough dust to probably kill me. I dropped the files on a random table and was almost murdered by the dust bomb that _exploded_ in my face. 

I **hate** this place.

I barely recover before I hear the most terrifying noise that could have echoed through my nightmares. About three weeks ago, our CEO’s secretary, Mr. Marsh - a man with the build of a god on steroids - got into an argument with an executive. Apparently Marsh slammed the door so hard it took about five men to pry the door back open and save the executive, my boss, Mr. Westergaard; the man who was also supposed to see to it being fixed, and has yet to get to that because a fucked up lock is “trivial”. 

This would be the first time it’s closed since that incident.

I don't know how I got to that door so quickly but it was a waste of time anyway. I turned, shook, jiggled, and wiggled that lock but it didn't even give a hint at letting up. So there I was, smashing my foot into a metal door mercilessly while shouting every cuss word known to mankind!

“Any particular reason you’re trying to destroy company property?”

When I turned around I expected to find some old lady looking like she belonged in a library to shush you every time you sneeze, but what I _actually_ saw - a super sexy platinum blonde with a jaw-dropping figure wearing a form-fitting suit _with tie_ and _mann_ were those piercing icy blue eyes doing something incredible to me! Of course, she didn’t look as happy to see me as I was to get a sight of her..

“...Door…slam…jam...” I have this rare condition whereas I forget how to use words sometimes when I’m nervous.. or excited... or… casual.

She quirked a thin brow and practically shoved me out of the way as she tried her hand at the handle. It took about four or five pulls before she was cursing at the door even more powerfully than I was. By the time she was done growling and yanking at the door, her hair, once perfectly coiffed in a single french braid, was now more than a little unruly and her face was glistening with sweat, the flush in her cheeks showing off the light freckles I missed earlier.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number quickly before pressing the phone to her ear, her heels tapping an impatient rhythm. 

“It’s me… I need a locksmith down to the executive file room, _now_ … Yes… yes, please do… That’s fine… Good, thank you.” With that she pocketed her phone and sucked in a deep breath before standing to her full height, which if I had to minus those three inch heels, would still be an inch or two taller than me. “It will take an hour and a half at least before someone is able to get here,” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “We might be stuck here awhile Miss…”

“Anna!” I grabbed a hand that wasn’t even offered to me. _Down girl!_ “Anna Belle!”

At first she seemed shocked and after I thought about it, I wouldn’t blame her. It didn’t take long for that to be replaced with a small warm smile though, her eyes looking me up and down before something… dangerous, glinted in her eyes. I think. It disappeared just as quickly as it arrived. I could’ve just been imagining it.

“Ms. Anna,” my name rolled off her tongue smoothly. “It seems we have some time to kill.”

~o~

I couldn’t tell whether she was simply amused by me or if she was genuinely enjoying herself.

Or both.

I hope it’s both.

Anyway. Regardless, you can say I’m more than a little happy to say I’ve kept this beauty’s enraptured attention for the better part of half an hour. I even got her to open up a bit. Ms. Menzel is only a few years older than me and she’s been with the company pretty much since its conception. So yeah, _a really big deal_. Apparently she’s been out on company business for about a month - which explains why she didn’t know about the door - and during that time her divorce was finally settled. I was a little concerned when she mentioned it, but she just shrugged it off, and cited a better understanding of her ‘preferences’ being what led to it.

The chorus of angels that sang in my brain have never sounded as heavenly as they did when she said that! There’s hope for me yet!

By now, I decided that digging anymore into her personal life would be too much, so I switched tactics.

“Secret talents?” The blonde mulled over it for a few seconds, shifting in her seat atop a gingerly dusted table, putting in more serious thought than it probably deserved. “I can’t seem to think of anything. What’s yours? You wouldn’t ask that sort of question if you didn’t have one of your own.”

I fucking froze. So obviously I should’ve been prepared for that little table turner but, nope. She has a point, and I do. “I have one… It’s just… I don’t know how comfortable you’d be with it.”

She cocked her head. “Try me.”

_Well, if she insists._

I didn’t give myself time to second guess it, I just went straight in. She stiffened for all of the five seconds it lasted before I pulled back. She put her hand to her lips with a slight frown - _ouch, it wasn’t that bad was it?_ \- and she was about to open her mouth to complain but I beat her to the punch.

“You had a large cup of coffee this morning. Peppermint mocha. I think I detect a shot of espresso, but it’s pretty weak. I’m gonna say... Starbucks?” I catch myself subconsciously licking my lips to catch the last remnants of another taste I stole from her lips. “And a piece of brownie, not all of it. I barely caught that.”

She cleared her throat, a shade of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have done that… or at least, not without proper warning. 

“That was…” she looked at a lost for words before she finally settled on, “Impressive.” She slid to her feet while I breathed a sigh of relief. That went better than expected. A strong arm slid around my waist, pulling me in until there was barely a centimeter of space between us, her free hand beckoning my chin upwards to force us into an intense eye lock.

“If _you’re_ comfortable with it, I think I just thought of a secret talent of mine.”

~o~

 _“Ohhh, God!”_ Her fingers rocked me. Every pump from her digits brought me closer and closer to the edge and every scream felt like it was ripped from my throat. I’ve called the lord’s name in vain too many times to count my sins.

“Please,” she leaned into me, hand still masterfully in control of my everything as she purred wickedly into my ear, “Call me Elsa.”

The pumps came faster and harder with every second that passed. I prayed that no one could hear my embarrassing moans and screams but I was no longer in control. She was. And lord knows, I love it!

“Elsaa!” I tried her name on my tongue and it felt as wonderful as it sounded.

“Let it go for me,” she ordered with chilling authority, slamming her lips into mine and pulling me into a bruising kiss. 

A wave of hot pleasure overtook me, every cell in my body lit up with a spark. My hands tugged again at their shackles with no intent on escaping, just some inexplicable primal need to feel the pressure against my wrists. A primal need to force my back into the air as I was caught in a silent scream. A primal need to release all the tension she masterfully wove into me. To pay her back everything she did to me.

A soft whimper was all that was able to escape from the scream that ran through me, followed by a cold wave as the heat was released from me.

It took a few seconds before the room regained any color. I was either floating, or sitting up, or she was holding me up upright; whichever way, I couldn’t really tell.

Soon the pressure around my wrists were released and my hands hung limply at my sides. It’s okay, I don’t need those right now. She sat next to me and pulled me onto her lap, peppering kisses along my neck. I’m not sure how long we stayed there like that, both occasionally breaking out into giggles with no real words exchanging anymore because who knows why and I don’t think either of us cared to figure it out.

Eventually a series of indistinguishable scratches sounded at the door, and we pulled away from each other. This isn’t exactly the way you’d want to be caught in the file room, even if you hate your job as much as I do. Which was… admittedly a lot less than I did before.

She was the first to stand, I wasn’t trusting my legs to work quite yet. She stifled a laugh as if she already knew. Elsa leaned in and stole one last kiss from my battered lips, and I felt her slide something into the small pocket on my blouse. 

_BANG_

I’m not even sure when I jumped to my feet. The door was barely hanging from its hinges while Mr. Marsh stood there rubbing his shoulder as he approached, another thin man standing there shell-shocked with tools frozen in his hand. Elsa pulled some folders off of a shelf next to us and passed them to him, completely unfazed by his display.

As she sauntered out, Mr. Marsh in tow, she shot me one last look over shoulder. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Anna.”

When they were all out of sight, I begrudgingly began to make my way back to Mr. Westergaard’s office. I finally examined the small card she slipped me as I walked down the hall and stopped midstep, almost tripping over my own feet. I read the card at least six times before I realized this was no joke, and that the words were not changing in the slightest. I don’t know if I was more scared or excited.

_Elsa Menzel-Frost. CEO and Co-founder of Frost Enterprises._

_HO-LY. FUCK._


End file.
